What HAppens When Amazing Race Comes to Hogwarts?
by L.M.L Alforque
Summary: It's an unpredictable story. 9 Countries, 10 teams, 28 days, one winner of a million galleons. Which team shall get it? Let's start off with the reunion first, and everyone has jobs already.
1. Default Chapter

WHAT HAPPENS WHEN. THE AMAZING RACE COMES TO. HOGWARTS?  
  
Chapter 1: THE REUNION  
  
The sun had descended upon the horizon. Everything was quiet around Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The halls are unusually hushed from the scuffle of footsteps or of the whispering during the night. But, then again, classes ended last month; students won't pour in until next month. But it seems as if it is quite the contrary in Professor Dumbledore's office.  
  
" Are you certain that you have sent the invitations, Severus?" Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor House, asked Professor Severus Snape, head of Slytherin House, peering at him through her glasses.  
  
" Would I lie, Minerva?" he asked, giving her a smirk. Professor McGonagall rolled her eyes. He DIDN'T have to ask that question.  
  
" Well, then," Professor Dumbledore, the Headmaster, began, " Did you invite Harry Potter?"  
  
" Of course, Headmaster. I didn't forget." Prof. Snape said. How could I forget Potter, of all the people in the world? He quickly admonished the thought, knowing well that Albus Dumbledore could read minds and replaced it with a nod.  
  
" Well, I'm sure it will be a great reunion. After all, it will be for four days." Professor Flitwick, head of the Ravenclaw House said, waving his wand around and summoned a teapot to pour tea in his cup.  
  
" I agree with him. I can't wait for them to come back to Hogwarts. They haven't been back for two years now. Virginia Wesley's batch will be here, correct? I have especially grown fond of the little girl ever since she rescued that Colin Creevey from being eaten whole by that giant Venus fly trap I trained." Professor Sprout, head of the Hufflepuff House, said, smiling brightly. Snape scoffed at this.  
  
" Correct on that. Hers is the last batch we invited. Did I tell you there would be a surprise?" Headmaster Dumbledore asked, his eyes twinkling.  
  
" What surprise?" Professor Flitwick squeaked.  
  
" They don't know anything about this. Anyway," Headmaster Dumbledore stood up with his hands on his back and faced them, " I invited a host and the cameraman of the popular television show called " The Amazing Race" and I just wanted to let the kids have fun. Plus, the prize is worth a million galleons."  
  
" You invited Muggles, too?" Snape asked.  
  
" That's about it."  
  
" I don't mean to be negative about this, Headmaster, but it is an outrage. We don't allow them, especially THEM, to just come barging in to our world. I think it's a rather ridiculous--"  
  
" Wonderful idea. It will be like a contest, isn't it?" McGonagall asked.  
  
Headmaster Dumbledore nodded.  
  
" Of course, there will be representatives for each House, won't there?" Sprout asked.  
  
Again, he nodded.  
  
" How did you ever get the idea, Headmaster?" Flitwick asked.  
  
" I often go to the Muggle Studies classroom and tinker with the channel button of the television there, and I grew fond of the show. I was a bit disappointed, though, when Flo and Zach won. The girl is rather whiney."  
  
" I think I'd rather watch " World Wrestling Federation", Professor." Snape said, summoning the teapot away from Flitwick and letting it pour tea into his cup.  
  
Everybody stared at him.  
  
" I must've had too much devil's chocolate cake at dinner," he replied, taking a sip from his cup, " Can't have enough of that."  
  
" Minerva, I'd like you and Sprout to bring out the Brass Cup by tomorrow." Dumbledore said.  
  
" Yes, Headmaster." McGonagall said.  
  
" Severus, I'd like you, Hagrid, Vector and Lupin to put up the tents tomorrow on the grounds and conjure sleeping bags. Divide the labor accordingly. I already asked Filch to start clean up the halls since last week. And--"  
  
Dumbledore stopped upon hearing a load rumble overhead.  
  
" PEEVES, I TOLD YOU NOT TO TRY TO HELP ME. LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Filch yelled. Mrs. Norris meowed in agreement.  
  
" YOU TOLD ME TO WAX THE FLOOR! SEE HOW SHINY IT IS?" Peeves, the Poltergeist, yelled back at him. Then, he cackled.  
  
" AND SLIPPERY!"  
  
" You're yelling again. What about our bet?" Peeves said in a phony apologetic voice.  
  
" I AM NOT SHOUTING. ALL RIGHT, I AM! I'M SHOUTING, I'M SHOUTING, I'M. Never mind. Here's a sickle. Go blow yourself up." Filch said.  
  
Dumbledore looked back at them, " I see that he has that taken cared of. Also, I have already settled as to where the contestants of the game would travel. When the winners are announced, there will be a feast at Hogwarts."  
  
" But the Muggles will know everything about our world!" Snape said, getting up. " No need to be so excited, Severus. I'll leave it up to you to procure a potion with a slight amnesiac that will make them forget what took place during the duration of the race, and that's for a good reason too."  
  
Snape smirked, " Gladly, Headmaster." Then, he sat down.  
  
" Do you suppose we could ask Trelawney the outcome of the race?" Flitwick asked.  
  
" That would be a bad idea, Professor Flitwick. She refused to come out of her tower ever since she had that bout of flu wherein her powers suddenly went haywire. She had predicted several deaths and air accidents during that time, and she is still touchy about it." Sprout explained.  
  
And I constantly give " advice" to her 'bout it, Professor McGonagall thought.  
  
" Minerva," Dumbledore said in a warning tone. Professor McGonagall jumped a bit.  
  
" Sorry."  
  
" Well, we'll all expect the students to come back to their dear old alma mater by tomorrow evening. I suggest that you do all the preparations by tomorrow morning. The host and cameraman, as they call him, will be here by afternoon. They'll have a separate tent, of course, and also, put in some firewood nearby so that the students could warm themselves up."  
  
Everybody nodded.  
  
" That's about it. You can go back to your rooms now and I'll see you in the morning. Thank you for coming by!"  
  
One by one, the teachers left and went back to their rooms with the feeling that the tranquility and calm around Hogwarts will soon be replaced by the old aura of the hustle and bustle of students, chatter, competition, and school fights.  
  
A rosy dawn settled all around and the dew smelled fresh and clean. Before anyone knew it, it was morning. Dumbledore looked out the window and saw the four men conjuring tents and sleeping bags the color according to their houses. He saw Professor Snape waving his wand and out came three green tents along with green sleeping bags. Hagrid is doing the yellow ones, Vector on the blue and Lupin on the red. Tearing his gaze from the window, he stroked Fawkes one last time before leaving his office. Along the way to the Great Hall, he passed by Professors McGonagall and Sprout, who were apparently arguing about which polish to use to clean the Brass Cup. (" Restore Four is even used by Muggles, Minerva." " Yes but this formula turns any metal into gold." " Who needs the Brass Cup to be turned into a Golden Cup? That's what it's called!")  
  
Eating his sumptuous breakfast, Dumbledore knew that it would be another great day, and not even Voldemort could do anything about it. ( Oh! He's dead already.)  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Creative imagination, right? Well, please put in your reviews. I'd truly appreciate that! I have Chapter 2 put up already so read on. Read my other stories, too. E-mail me, if you wish, at lmla_blue@yahoo.com Thanks to my friend, Nichole Locaylocay! I hate to admit it but, somehow, Nick, you have caught me! I'm starting to sail in the Draco/ Ginny ship but that doesn't mean I won't maneuver the Draco/ Hermione ship any longer. So, read on and enjoy! Don't forget the reviews! I have no rights or whatsoever to the programs or books used in this story. Don't sue me! By the way, that " I'm shouting." talk used by Filch comes from the movie CLUE. So don't sue. 


	2. The Feast Begins

Chapter 2: THE FEAST BEGINS  
  
Choo- choo! The whistling of the Hogwarts Express could be heard by afar. Then, it stopped along the station at Hogsmeade Village. The former students of Hogwarts, starting from Oliver Wood's batch down to Ginny Weasley's, started to pour out. Others started to dismount from their broomsticks, as they have chosen to fly rather than to ride the train. Still, others started to come out of nowhere. They have " Apparated". Six batches in all.  
  
" EVERYONE, PLEASE FOLLOW ME!" Hagrid roared through the crowd. Heads turned in his direction.  
  
" Hagrid!" Harry Potter greeted, grinning as he carried his luggage. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger followed right behind him. They, too, greeted Hagrid.  
  
" Hello, Harry, Hermione and Ron! Everythin' all right with yeh?" Hagrid asked.  
  
The three nodded in unison.  
  
" Right," Hagrid said, " EVERYONE, FOLLOW ME! We have a special transportation today."  
  
Everyone followed Hagrid right outside the station where they saw hundreds of carriages that were driven by headless horsemen!  
  
" SIX IN A CARRIAGE," he boomed, " I REPEAT, SIX IN A CARRIAGE. SIX IN A-- That was the last time!" Harry, Ron and Hermione got into one carriage. They were then joined by Oliver Wood, Lea, who became the exchange student of Hogwarts from Loch Ness School of Magic in Scotland, and to the surprise of all, Draco Malfoy!  
  
" What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Hermione asked.  
  
" I hated to be in the same carriage as Crabbe and Goyle and their girlfriends. They were snogging all over, Granger! I though I would lose my innocence," Draco explained to which Ron gave an audible snicker after the last word, " Also, I don't see you two being romantic." Draco eyed Oliver and Lea, who was in the Ravenclaw House. She started in Hogwarts during her fifth year but kept a low- profile until she got into the same punishment as Oliver Wood during detention because she accidentally locked a student in a closet with a boggart. Since then, it was known that the two have more than just " gotten along".  
  
" Watch it, Malfoy. You haven't changed a bit after all these years." Oliver told him, leaning over with a clenched fist.  
  
" So what are your jobs?" Harry asked, obviously trying to change the subject. There's no need for such tension at an early time.  
  
" I am the editor- in- chief of the Daily Prophet and an auror too." Hermione the group.  
  
" I am the Captain, at the same time the Chaser of Chudley Cannons." Ron said, going red around the ears. Draco snorted.  
  
" What's so funny?" Ron asked, taken aback. " Your job is pretty obvious, isn't it? Your obsession for Quidditch finally paid off, Weasley," Draco said, smirking, " I, on the other hand, am the President of my father's group of companies which dominates half of the wizarding consumer world. He's retired, you know. Naturally, I am the heir. And I feel that, when I work there, my intelligence has broadened and so has my. control."  
  
" Whatever. I am an auror too. Hermione and me are.um.partners. I am also an affiliate to Weasley Twins Incorporated, own half of the stock there and run my own business which sells brooms and other Quidditch supplies." Harry said.  
  
" I am the Captain and at the same time, the Keeper of Montrose Magpies. I am also the Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports." Oliver Wood told them.  
  
" I am the editor- in- chief of Witch Weekly and work as a psychologist in St. Mungo's. I travel back and forth for Scotland from time to time though." Lea said.  
  
" Well, I guess we're all successful. Even Neville. He's run his own business which sells magical plants from all over the world." Ron said.  
  
" What's Ginny's work, Weasley?" Draco asked.  
  
" Why are you interested all of a sudden? Want to take her business away from her?" Lea asked, hinting sudden curiosity in his voice.  
  
" What harm is there in asking? Why would I want to take away her business when I run the most elite of companies known to any wizard or witch?" Draco asked, glaring at her from those icy gray eyes. For a moment, gray eyes met brown ones in a heated stifled bickering. " Um," Ron started, breaking the second tension, " She travels to places and replaced Rita Skeeter. Her articles are better than Rita's anyway. She also runs a soda fountain. You know, "Ginny's Fountain of Goodness"? She's thinking of branching out to France, Scotland and Spain. Don't get into any wild ideas, Malfoy. She has broadened her sense of.resistance, you know."  
  
" I see." Draco said tearing away from Lea's eyes that were known to emit fire and cause third degree burns when someone provokes her. She's equally nice to Ginny, though, and has made friends with her even if she is three years older than her.  
  
" Well, here we are! Back at Hogwarts!" Ginny Weasley said, staring in awe at the various Chinese lanterns that hung around the exterior of Hogwarts.  
  
" Fascinating, isn't it? I know who distributes those things, and they haggle quite well," a voice suddenly whispered into her ear, which sent tingles around her spine; she doesn't need to turn to know who it is, " Virginia Weasley, I reckon you are quite.ahem. prosperous. Never thought it would happen to you. or any of the Weasleys but then again, you have the audacity and that fiery attitude, which probably comes in the same package as your red hair."  
  
Oh, THAT drawl! That irritating, self- righteous, conceited drawl!  
  
Ginny turned. " Hello, Draco," she said in a clipped voice, " I know what you do, too. Nothing illegal, I suppose?"  
  
Draco sneered at her. " Any boyfriends?"  
  
" I used go out with Neville but that didn't work out. Any girlfriends?" " You were probably almost eaten by one of his plants. I haven't any girlfriends. Too preoccupied for that."  
  
" I am surprised! After all, you've been published in hundreds of magazines all your life. You fall into all the categories."  
  
" Yes, you didn't see me fall into the " Most Eligible Bachelor" category, didn't you? Because I did fall into that. all my life."  
  
Ginny began to walk away from him. fast. But somehow, he caught up.  
  
" You're about twenty and you'd be abnormal not to have a girlfriend, Malfoy."  
  
" What are you saying?"  
  
" Are you.um.you know?"  
  
" No."  
  
" Well.you know. a."  
  
" NO! Spit it out!"  
  
" A homosexual?"  
  
" No way! If I am, I wouldn't be published in magazines, would I? That would just scare potential girlfriends. You don't see me whipping out some glob to put on my face, do you?" " Just testing." Ginny said. They had reached the front doors of Hogwarts. Everybody is starting to rush in.  
  
" After you, Weasel." Draco said by gesturing with one hand outstretched towards the door.  
  
" Fine," Ginny stepped in before adding, " ferret." Then, they separated before going in the Great Hall. She's so glad to get away from him.  
  
" Hi!"  
  
" Hello!"  
  
" How do you do?"  
  
Those were the constant words one would hear in the Great Hall. Extra tables were put up to accommodate everyone and the usual candles floated in the air. Friends hugged one another and enemies avoided each other. There were even students greeting another student from another table. Sort of a long distance communication. And that kind is costly. They have to crane their necks or strain their voices.  
  
" Settle down, everyone!" Professor McGonagall announced as she tapped her goblet for attention. All at once, hush did overcome them. Professor Dumbledore got up.  
  
" We are all so glad that you could come to the reunion. So far, nobody's missing. Welcome back to your old alma mater! We all have a surprise awaiting you, to add to all the fun and merriment. To all Muggles, you have probably heard of the television show called " The Amazing Race". I have invited the new host of the show, since the old one retired, and the cameraman. We are going to hold the same race. Anyone who wishes to join the race must write their name on the piece of paper beside their plate and drop it in this Brass Cup," Dumbledore held up the polished Brass Cup, "The Brass Cup swallows all the pieces of paper and doesn't overflow so that none of the pieces would fall. Then, it spits out a paper after a few seconds, which, not only has your name, but also the name of your would- be partner. I suggest that you write your name now and drop it in this cup before we begin to eat. I will catch the papers that it would emit and announce the participants by the end of dinner."  
  
Whispers filled the air. ( "Will I join or will I not?") Slowly, people began to write their names on their paper and walked up front to drop it. When no one came up front anymore, Professor Dumbledore got up, " The registration is over. Now, let me present to you the new host of the show." At that moment, a young man got up . Professor Dumbledore gestured to him, " Let me present to you Mr. Dean Cain who formerly hosts " Ripley's Believe It or Not." He will keep us updated through the events of the race along with his cameraman and the mini cameras the participants are provided. "  
  
With that, Dean Cain sat down as Dumbledore continued, "That is why I saw to it that there are television sets, from the Muggle Studies department, installed in some parts of the school. There's one on the first floor inside Professor McGonagall's classroom. You will have access to it only when the show begins. There's one outside the library with beanbags for you to sit on, one inside the Muggle Studies classroom and the highlight," Professor Dumbledore waved his wand and at once, the high windows vanished to be replaced by a gigantic television screen. Everybody gasped in awe. " That one. It's temporary though. Since you'll be here for just four days, I would want to suggest that you view the rest of the race in the comfort of your homes. You will be sleeping outside where you will find tents and excellent lighting provided by the lanterns, which will go off in the area where people have fallen asleep. There are firewood if you want to build a campfire and picnic tables which functions similarly to the tables we have here should someone want something to eat in the middle of the night. By the way, there will only be twenty participants of the race, nine countries to go to by four weeks. That is all, and let's give the crew of the race an amazing applause and let the feast commence!"  
  
Everybody clapped his or her hands. A few girls even whistled (probably at Dean) as food appeared on the tables. Mashed potatoes filled their plates. Dishes of spaghetti, carbonara, pies, puddings, chicken, turkey and garlic bread also appeared as did the bowls of soup and tureens of gravy and sauces. And the pitchers of pumpkin juice and milkshakes. Suddenly, a loud bang (louder than a dungbomb) went off surprising students. Some even spilled their drinks.  
  
" I got it!" Professor Dumbledore said, stretching his arm as a piece of paper landed squarely on his palm. He opened it and stared at it fixedly. Then, he stared at Ginny. Ginny looked around to see whom the Professor is looking at. It could've been Harry since he is sitting beside her. But there's no mistaking that twinkle in his eyes.  
  
So who's my partner? Ginny thought. She looked at Professor Dumbledore who resumed to eating but his gait didn't reveal anything. Then, she resumed to eating too. Afterwards, desserts appeared. There are bowls upon bowls of ice cream, custard, cakes and brownies to name a few. Then, a second bang went off, a third one, a fourth one.  
  
After dinner, and six more bangs later, Dumbledore stood up. We could feel that everyone is sitting on the edge of their seats, excited to know who the participants are.  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat; " I have here nine pieces of papers with the names of the participants. Well, first off, " he referred to a piece of paper, " we have Harry Potter and Hermione Granger as partners." Everyone applauded as the two beamed.  
  
" Ron Weasley and Hannah Abbott."  
  
Applause, and a hint of disappointment from Ron. He didn't intend to be paired off with her.  
  
" Neville Longbottom and Lavender Brown."  
  
Applause.  
  
" Fred and George Wesley." No surprise there. Where one goes, the other goes too.  
  
" Oliver Wood and Lea Anderson- Laslett."  
  
Applause.  
  
" Colin and Dennis Creevey."  
  
Applause. (Here we go again!)  
  
" Parvati and Padma Patil."  
  
Applause.  
  
" Percy Weasley and Penelope Clearwater."  
  
Applause  
  
" Pansy Parkinson and Justin Finch- Fletchley."  
  
Applause. Wait a minute! Only one person is representing the Slytherin House. That can't be! Snape's mouth opened at this, clearly of disapproval and unfairness.  
  
" Last but not the least. Well, this came as a surprise for me as it will be for you. Yes, Severus, another person will represent your House; don't grunt. Well, they're Ginny Weasley. and Draco Malfoy."  
  
Few people clapped at this prospect. What? Him and her? It just couldn't be.  
  
" There must be a mistake." Draco told his friends Crabbe and Goyle. They grunted in response. On the Gryffindor table, Ginny is wondering the same thing. Is that why Professor Dumbledore stared at her so? Hermione gave Ginny an apologetic look.  
  
" Don't worry, Gin. What's the worse he could do to you when I'm around?" Ron reassured her. The twins, on the other hand, teased her.  
  
" Oy, someone's getting another special someone." Fred started.  
  
" Let's see how it'll turn out!" George retorted.  
  
Brothers! Ginny sighed, " I didn't plan on this." Damn that Brass Cup, pairing me up with that conceited maniac.  
  
At least, Percy reprimanded the two for their improper decorum. But, somehow, it doesn't help. Malfoy? Spending twenty- eight days with that guy would be anyone's nightmare. ( Except, of course, for the Slytherin girls.) How could she stand it? Leaning her head against the palm of her hand, she sighed. How she wished the floor would swallow her up!  
  
Draco Malfoy looked over at the Gryffindor table and saw that his partner had fallen even though the race hasn't started yet. He smirked.  
  
" Let's just see about that, Weasley."  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, you love it? Please give me some reviews about it. That last sentence is sort of a double- edged sentence, if you know what I mean. Read my other stories too. I definitely love " The Amazing Race". I wished that Drew and Derek won but they didn't. I have no rights to the programs or books used as reference in this story. So, don't sue me. I don't own the rights to the " Amazing Race" nor do I own any " Harry Potter" rights. I'm a minor. I'm only 17. Reviews are appreciated. Have a scathingly brilliant day! 


	3. Last Arrangements

Chapter 3: LAST ARRANGEMENTS  
  
" Wake up! Wake up! I said, wake up, WEASLEY!"  
  
Ginny stared at the top of the tent. Who woke her up? What time is it?  
  
" W-What?" she asked groggily.  
  
Suddenly, a pair of gray eyes looked at her. She gave a squeak. Malfoy!  
  
" Ssshhh!" He held up a finger to his lips as a gesture. " Let's go."  
  
" Go? Go where, eedjiot?" Ginny asked, irritated as she sat right up. She looked around, hoping that nobody is awake. So far, so good: Hermione, Lavender and Parvati are still asleep. This guy's good!  
  
" Change your clothes. We're going to Hogsmeade to shop for some supplies."  
  
" Why do we have to do that at," she looked her glow- in- the- dark watch, " three in the morning?"  
  
" Because most of the participants will be buying their supplies when morning comes and that would be a hassle. I don't want my expensive clothes to be crushed!" Draco explained, dragging her up.  
  
" Malfoy, stop that! All right, I'll get dressed. Give me five minutes." Ginny said as she stood up.  
  
" Three minutes."  
  
" Five."  
  
" Three minutes. Take it or leave it."  
  
" Fine." Ginny mumbled as she, bending, opened her backpack. Pausing, she looked over at Malfoy who stood over her back.  
  
" Malfoy, you're not going to make it any easier for me." She grabbed a white sleeveless shirt, " In short, go outside, Peeping Tom!"  
  
" I will not have you insult me like that!" Draco said.  
  
" Be quiet," Ginny grabbed a pair of carpenter blue, sand- blasted pedal pants," You'll wake them. Go outside!" With that, Draco left her.  
  
Promptly, three minutes later, Ginny walked out of the tent. Draco surveyed her. She looks good with that shirt, pants, white sneakers and dark blue jacket with a hood.  
  
" Malfoy." Ginny said curtly.  
  
" Weasley." Draco replied in an equally clipped voice.  
  
" You don't look bad yourself with that white shirt, black polo shirt over it and pants. It's the hair that bothers me." Ginny said as they started to walk. Malfoy led the way, naturally.  
  
" What's wrong with the hair?"  
  
" It's not slicked back."  
  
" I didn't have time to put on some gel." Draco replied.  
  
" Where are we going?"  
  
" To a secret passage."  
  
They went to Greenhouse Three and opened the door.  
  
" As I know where the passage is, Weasel, I'm going first." Draco explained.  
  
" Fine." Ginny said as she let Draco in the greenhouse.  
  
" LUMOS!" Ginny said. At once, the tip of her wand gave light, illuminating their surroundings. Draco began tapping the floor with his shoes.  
  
" Are you sure that Hogsmeade is even awake at this hour/" Ginny asked, yawning. Damn those six hours of sleep!  
  
" Hmmm."  
  
" Is that a " hmmm" yes or a " hmmm" no?"  
  
" Yes."  
  
" I see." Ginny said, following Draco around while he tapped, " Have you found what you're looking for?"  
  
" Just about, " Draco gave one last tap. A hollow sound was heard, " here."  
  
" Is it a trapdoor?"  
  
" No. One might think that it's just a floor. You don't even see the handle, do you?" he asked as Ginny surveyed the area.  
  
" Right. So that's why you tapped around?"  
  
" Did it take you long to figure that out?" Draco tapped the floor with his wand a couple of times while saying, " Tiger claws, snake fangs and falcon talons." Then, six floor tiles disappeared, leaving just enough space for them to go through and a staircase. Draco descended and was followed by an apprehensive Ginny.  
  
" LUMOS!" Draco said and his wand gave out the same light.  
  
" Now that you know the password, Weasley, mind that you won't tell a soul about it." Draco said as they made their way.  
  
" Any secret shared with the likes of you, Malfoy, is one I'd rather erase from my memory." Ginny said.  
  
" Let's keep it that way."  
  
" So how did you know about that?" Ginny asked a she looked back. But the empty space had been covered, once again, by the tiles that came out of nowhere. " Hey, the tiles are back!"  
  
" It works that way. The same password is said to open that up so we can go back. Anyway," he said as he turned to the right, " I discovered during a class in Herbology. We were pruning some plants and then, with all that walking around, I accidentally heard a hollow sound. I tapped the area around again and heard the same noise."  
  
" So that's it?"  
  
" Well, I figured that it must be a secret passage. It took me several weeks to figure out the password. Well, I made that discovery around October and figured out the password around March."  
  
" That long. I never thought you were that smart, Malfoy." If Draco internalized that comment, it didn't show.  
  
Instead he said, " We're almost there."  
  
Suddenly, he heard someone groan. Turning around, " Weasley, where are you?"  
  
He hurried over to where the sound came from. Then, he saw Ginny lying on the ground.  
  
" What happened to you?" He couldn't hide a sneer.  
  
" That's just like you, Malfoy! The first question you'd ask is that. Try asking me if I'm all right, you inconsiderate git!" said Ginny as she got up, " I ought to whack you on the head with a wok!" She made a move to strike him in the head when he caught her hand.  
  
" All right, then. Are you all right?" he asked.  
  
" You're just doing that to spite me," she said, " Now, please let go of my arm!" " Don't use that tone with me, girl. You know what I'm capable of, Weasley; never doubt what my hands can do. They've gone through rigorous training of the dark and sinister kind." Draco threatened. Then, he let go of Ginny's arm.  
  
" I can't have you looking worse than you already do, Virginia. Goodness, " he said, rolling his eyes and letting out an infuriated sigh as he whipped out his wand, "Stand still!"  
  
" What are you doing, Malfoy?" she asked, taking a couple of backwards, " Stop pointing that wand at me, you creep!"  
  
" Why, Virginia, are you scared? I'm taking matters into my own hands since you don't know what's good for you."  
  
" Scared of you? No way! I can take matters into my own hands. I run a business, for crying out loud! You were just forcing yourself to do what I am very capable of , and that is to look after myself!" Ginny yelled at him.  
  
" I'm just going to clean you up. You have mud all over you! And I should be laughing at you right now!" Draco retorted.  
  
" Then, laugh your heart out until you ache and I couldn't care less! I can clean myself, you know," Ginny said as she took her wand out," Zuellig Dissapearo!" Rays of green lights gyrated around her. They vanished as quickly as they came and Ginny became spotless once again.  
  
" Let's carry on, shall we?" Draco asked, gritting his teeth while managing to keep his voice cool, and out of the verge of giving an outcry.  
  
Then, they made their way once more.  
  
" Here we are." he said.  
  
" Where exactly are we?" Ginny asked, leaning against what seemed to be a wall made out of red bricks with a sleeping tiger painted on it.  
  
Instead of answering her, Draco muttered, " Boomslang skin!" The wall began to shake. At that moment, Ginny jumped beside Draco for fear that she might pitch forward to nowhere. The bricks slowly began to deteriorate and form the outlines of Draco and Ginny.  
  
Ginny stared at her outline in astonishment. It was perfectly fashioned. If she isn't mistaken, her outline is sort of leaning against. Malfoy's?  
  
" You can let go of me now." Draco coolly said.  
  
Gasping in surprise, she did.  
  
" I never--" Ginny began but Malfoy stopped her with a snicker.  
  
" Let's just go, okay?" asked Malfoy as he continued to have the audacity to deride her.  
  
" Whatever." That was all Virginia could manage to mumble. She is indeed seething underneath but she kept that to herself. She can't bear to have him scoff at her like that anymore. Suddenly, Malfoy opened a door.  
  
" It's an invisible door," he explained as Ginny emerged right behind him, " We're at the storage room of " Robes, Etcetera."  
  
Ginny sighed. Malfoy shut the door and turned to face her with a raised eyebrow, " You sighed? The race has not begun, Weasley." " Let's get this over with, shall we?"  
  
" No, not without a few ground rules. First, I don't want to hear you complain. Second, you need to fix that outlook of yours. The one where you sigh and think you can't carry on, that is, because I noticed that around you lately. You need to endure because what may lay ahead is harder and more complex than you think. If you're not after the money, Weasley, as I am not, then go for the experience. Third, don't fabricate excuses for your actions. If it's consequence you get, then a consequence you shall have to deal with." Draco said.  
  
" Wow," Ginny said," Where'd you get that? So what are you now? A philosopher?"  
  
" Learned all that the hard way," Draco simply said.  
  
Not letting out more than he knows now, are we?, Ginny thought.  
  
" I have a few ground rules to lay," she said, " First, don't try to let my esteem down by hurting, threatening me and all. Second, if you can't be sincere, fake it. At least, I can live with that. Third, I don't want you comparing me with what I don't have that the other girls have because that makes me sick. As much as I hate to admit it, we're in this together so let's just try to be decent towards each other if we can't be as mutual as Harry and Hermione."  
  
" That sounds suffiecient enough."  
  
" It will keep us from biting each other's head off. Also, let's try calling each other by our first names." Ginny said, staring at the ground.  
  
" That would be trivial though. We also need to focus." Draco piped.  
  
" Right." Ginny said.  
  
" Right now, what we need to focus on is getting out of this storage room without making much noise. We can't be seen but we can be heard. You can Apparate, can't you?"  
  
" Yes. I just got my permit on that."  
  
" Let's Apparate and turn up outside this shop." Draco suggested. Together, they disappeared.  
  
BOP! BOP!  
  
Seconds later, they turned up in front of the shop.  
  
" Did you figure out how we're going to shop? I bet the owner's asleep." Ginny said.  
  
" I'm one step ahead of you." Draco rummaged around his pocket and took out what seems to be a watch with a little withered hand attached to the tiny dial (the one that adjust the hands of the watch) at the side.  
  
" What? Turn back time?" Ginny burst out.  
  
" How did you know about the Malfoy Eon Reversal? It's not out in the market yet," he began, " This isn't illegal; this is just a prototype I have voluntarily tested for them."  
  
" I was just guessing."  
  
" Really?"  
  
" Don't start with it, um, Draco. It's almost four in the morning."  
  
" Plenty of time to kill," he said, looking at his watch before muttering, " Go back fifteen minutes before this shop's closing time."  
  
Suddenly, the watch let out a silver ray of light. One by one, the letters of the word MALFOY shot out towards the window of the shop before it evaporated.  
  
" Advertising is the key to a successful business, Ginny." Draco said as they walked towards the shop.  
  
" I'll keep that in mind." Draco was about to reach for the door when Ginny stopped him saying, " How do you know we've gone fifteen minutes before the shop closes?"  
  
" Elementary, my dear Ginny," He pointed at the shop sign, which says: " Come in. We're open."  
  
" Does that answer you question?" asked Draco as he opened the door. Stepping aside, he gestured to Ginny, " Ladies first."  
  
" So you do have manners." Ginny said as she stepped inside to the shop's cool atmosphere.  
  
" I do have manners. They're polished to the very end. I heard that you like gentlemen." Draco said as he stepped in after her and closed the door.  
  
" Don't start pretending to be one."  
  
" Uh-hmmm, I refuse to play charades."  
  
" Draco, how am I to pay for all that I'll be purchasing? I left my wallet in the tent because I was in a hurry."  
  
" It's just like a Weasley to be caught up amongst the world's fast- paced stream of change. I'm going to pay for all that you'll be buying."  
  
" But I'll owe you a lot."  
  
" Then, you'll have to pay me a lot," he said, " Don't worry; I won't demand for interest."  
  
Looking around, Ginny said, " Don't they have Muggle clothes around here like what we're wearing?"  
  
" Over at the left side. It has a wooden plaque that says so."  
  
Ginny was about to check out the price tag of the red sleeveless shirt she selected when she heard a misty voice similar to that of Professor Trelawney's say, " Good afternoon! How can I be of service?"  
  
Ginny jumped.  
  
" Didn't mean to startle you, my dear girl."  
  
" Who's there?" Ginny asked, not letting go of the shirt.  
  
" Oh, hello, Mrs. Tussaud," Draco suddenly drawled from over the Muggle Clothes for Men department, " My friend and I are just selecting some clothes to wear for a, ah, casual party we're both attending."  
  
" Is that so?" A woman in a violet organza dress now materialized beside Ginny, giving her another fright.  
  
" We're staying at Hogwarts." Ginny said. She must be Trelawney's twin or something.  
  
" Mrs. Tussaud, have you any designer clothes?" Draco asked.  
  
" Well, yes, Mr. Malfoy. They're in the next aisle."  
  
In the end, Ginny selected a pair of pants, two pairs of shorts, three sleeveless shirts, four other shirts and a windbreaker. Malfoy, on the other hand, decided that he wouldn't be needing expensive designer clothes; he'll just have to tough it out. He had chosen a polo shirt, seven shirts, a windbreaker, two pairs of socks and a pair of men's shorts.  
  
" You do shop a lot." Ginny told him.  
  
" Yes," he said, " And then, some."  
  
Turning up to the cash register, he asked, " How much?"  
  
Mrs. Tussaud replied, " Two hundred and fifty galleons, fifty sickles and thirty- five knuts."  
  
Opening his wallet, he asked Ginny," Paper or plastic?"  
  
" Um.I-I.don't know. D- Depends, I-I- g-guess." Ginny stuttered, flabbergasted. Taking out a gold Gringotts Millenia Express Credit card and handing it to Mrs. Tussaud, he said " Charge it to my account."  
  
Minutes later, they had bought all they needed such as: soap, shampoo, canteen for water, visors, good running shoes, biscuits, alcohol, band- aids, insect repellant, flashlight with extra batteries, a small first- aid kit and lotion (sunscreen for Malfoy). And all in all, Ginny owed him up to a five hundred galleons, or more.  
  
" Well, Weasley, um, Virginia, we did it." Draco said as they made their way back with their purchases. By now, they're back to their original time.  
  
" Do you think this will fit in our backpacks?" Ginny asked, walking ahead of Malfoy. (He did let her.)  
  
" It will. Roll up your clothes like dough instead of stacking them flat on top of each other."  
  
" Thanks for the tip, bucko."  
  
" Anytime, wart- head."  
  
Pausing, she asked, " Malfoy, ah, Draco, aren't you going to, I don't know, beautify this passage? It's not that dirty or grimy."  
  
" Like a pavilion or an underground garden with a wooden bridge?"  
  
" I'm not quite sure. If I do, I might develop it secretly, and only the two of us knows about this." A glint reflected in his gray eyes that made him look teasing and boyish.  
  
" Don't get into any zany thoughts, Malf- Draco Malf- oy."  
  
" That's what I'll probably do with my half of the money, Gin Weasley. Get a move on!" Walking a few steps before halting again, she asked, " You made me wonder why you wanted to join this race, Malfoy. You earn more than a million galleons in a month or so."  
  
Taking the hint, he replied, " My father never wanted me to join any extracurricular activities in the past even though I excel in any endeavour I choose as he wasn't good in any during his time. Then, an unexpected opportunity came for me to prove what I am good at, and probably boast about it afterwards."  
  
Typical Malfoy, she thought.  
  
" I read your thought, Weasley."  
  
Emerging from the Greenhouse door, the two breathed a sigh of relief as early rays of dawn bathed them.  
  
" Yeah," Draco began, " I usually take deep breaths every time I end a quest which involves sneaking."  
  
" I know what that feels like now," Glaring at Draco, she went on, " Never EVER make me do that again! One harrowing encounter with You- Know- Who was bad enough."  
  
" I promise," Draco held up his hand as a gesture, " Really."  
  
" Mark your words, Malfoy."  
  
" How exactly am I going to do that? I haven't a quill with me."  
  
" Oh, haha. Don't get philosophical with me." Now he's going to ask me how tall a piece of string is.  
  
" Like, how tall is a piece of string?"  
  
Rolling her eyes, Ginny said, " Never mind. I'm going have a nice worthy bath inside the school so I won't stink before the race. So there!  
  
Looking at Ginny while she walked to her tent, Draco couldn't help but think that she hasn't changed much at all. She's still the same silent, often laconic, girl. Fiery, go- getter, merry, pretty red- head who grew about four inches (still half a foot shorter than him), known to be the sister of that git Ron. Hold on!  
  
Why am I thinking about her? He shook his head as if to erase all the past thoughts that found their way into his subconscious.  
  
That's when he saw his partner exiting her tent with a million things on her arms. Partner? He thought as he headed for his own tent to try to get some sleep.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: How do you find it? Is the plot good? Once again, I don't own the rights to Harry Potter and Amazing Race so please don't file a lawsuit against me. The idea is 100% original. I despise plagiarism. Also, this chapter goes out to my best LEE cousin who is in Manila right now, and she's Mary Jane Go. I miss her right now. Long distance! E-mail me, if you desire, at lmla-blue@yahoo.com Anyway, among the nine countries that they'll be going to, I am going to sort of reveal as to what country I live in, in a vivid way. You'll notice that I'll be mentioning schools, for one, which I formerly go to and all that. So watch for it! I definitely love the team of Derek and Drew although they didn't win. Which, among the twins, that Flo fell in love with? Tell me, okay? Also, I made up different and twisted rules along the course of the race. Read my other stories too. Do you watch C.S.I.? I do! Love that! Thanks to Mary for telling me to watch it. Have a nice- WICKED day! 


End file.
